


The Ace of Spades

by prucanada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Cardverse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, PruFem!Can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prucanada/pseuds/prucanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Madeline of Spades has always known that she would one day marry whomever would be most beneficial to her kingdom, no matter how she feels about it. And Prince Gilbert of Hearts is...strange, to say the least. PruCan Cardverse AU. Contains both Hetalia and Nyotalia characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Please note that most titles (i.e. King, Queen, Jack) are gender-neutral here, meaning that a person of any gender may be known under that title. I don't want to confuse anyone too much just yet!

The King of Hearts sat uncomfortably on her throne, one corner of her mouth pulled downward in a slight frown. To her right sat her Queen, Sakura, and to her left stood her Jack, Feliciana; before her stood several of her advisors, each wearing varying expressions of worry.

"Our funds are dangerously low," said one advisor, a Nine. He glanced between the King and the Jack before continuing, "We're simply spending more than we're taking in. I propose we raise taxes by five percent."

"No, no! You can't do that!" Another advisor interjected. "We've already raised taxes by nearly seventeen percent since the King took the throne. The workers haven't had a decent pay in years, and if we just keep raising the taxes, it will only cause discontent."

The Jack looked to the King. "There must be something else we can do, Monika!" Feliciana's eyebrows were knit together in concern. King Monika shook her head once.

"How else are we to get money? We're spending the bare minimum already. We've cut the palace staff to all but the most necessary, and we haven't had any public works projects in two years. We don't have funds, and the people don't have funds; our army will have to be cut too, if this keeps up." The King's thin lips tightened.

Queen Sakura raised a hand, and all eyes turned toward the quiet woman. "We cannot risk losing our army at this time. Clubs has been watching our kingdom slide downhill with eager eyes; they would jump at the chance to take Hearts."

"Not to mention Spades. Our kingdoms haven't been friendly in decades!" Jack Feliciana added, shifting her stance a bit. She looked to King Monika again.

The King sat up a bit straighter, resting her chin in her hand as she thought. "…Spades has a lot of land. Trees, cotton, hemp, food…they're wealthy, as well."

Her advisors nodded, none of them sure where this was going.

"You aren't planning on trying to take over their kingdom, are you?" Feliciana frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "We can't afford that, and even if we tried, their army is bigger and better-fed than ours is! We can't—"

"I wasn't suggesting a battle," Monika said, lifting a hand to quiet her Jack. Feliciana took a step back. "I was suggesting an alliance."

Now all eyes were on the King. "Your Majesty," said the first advisor, "That's impossible. The Laws state that an alliance between kingdoms—"

"—Can only be formed with a royal marriage. I know the Laws." Her voice had taken on a condescending tone.

The Jack blinked. "But Monika, royal marriages have to be between Aces! The Spades have two Aces, but we have none! There's no way to form an alliance now! If Gilbert were still—" She bit her lip.

Monika glanced away, her shoulders pulling up ever so slightly, but her voice remained steady. "…I am aware." Her brother had been the only Ace of Hearts, and when he'd died three years ago in a fight, he'd taken all chances of an alliance with him. Monika had no other siblings, and even if she and Sakura had children, they would still be too young to be considered Aces yet. It would seem that there was no hope for the Hearts Kingdom; but there was a way around the Laws, if they were willing to use trickery. The King looked to her Queen. "…Sakura. Do you still know where to find the Joker?"

Sakura turned toward her, eyes widening slightly. "Yes," she said simply. The others in the room made various noises of confusion.

"Joker?" Feliciana asked. "You mean like from those bedtime stories?" She smiled a bit; the stories of the magical Jokers, using their magic to serve whomever offered them the best price, had been some of her favorites as a child. The Jokers were neither good nor bad; sometimes they served the villains, causing destruction and chaos. Other times, they served the heroes, offering advice and winning back kingdoms. She loved those tales; but that's all they were. Tales, myths, made-up stories. "What does that have to do with anything?"

The King remained silent, watching her Queen.

Sakura lifted her head, facing the advisors. Her hands were clasped in her lap. "The Joker is more than a simple fairy tale. It is a magical being. I know where to find it, and as long as we have something to offer it, I am certain that it will help us. An alliance with Spades is not impossible, so long as are willing to pay the price."

xxxxxx

The Kingdom of Spades was full of merriment, festivals and parties held across the expansive kingdom as all the citizens celebrated the coronation and marriage of their new monarchs. King Amelia and her husband Queen Arthur had taken their dual thrones only two days prior, and the Spadian people expected an era of peace and happiness. King Amelia had already proven to her people that she was more than capable of ruling, having been ruling the kingdom in all but name for over a year while her father was bedridden. Now that he'd passed, she'd been officially made King of Spades.

The ballroom was filled with high-ranking nobles from Spades and other kingdoms, all of whom had yet to leave after the ceremonies two days earlier, and Amelia smiled brightly at her husband as they danced across the room. Small, good-natured squabbles broke out occasionally as couples tried to dance as close to the King and Queen as they could. Toward the center of the room, Princess Madeline danced with any who asked, fulfilling her obligations as an Ace of Spades. One never knew who in this room could prove important to the kingdom, and a little politeness never hurt anyone.

At the moment, she was dancing with a Ten from Diamonds. The Kingdom of Diamonds was Spades' closest ally, and although it was doubtful that a new marriage would have to be made anytime soon (Matthew and Marianne were far too in love to end the alliance for many years), it was still important to keep up relations. Madeline wore a polite smile, nodding and making sounds of sympathy as he spoke of the state of his countryside manor. Apparently eastern Diamonds, a kingdom which prided itself on beauty and was supported mainly by tourism, had been plagued by droughts the past year. It was nothing she wasn't aware of; this was hardly her first social event. Still, it was a bit worrisome; Spades relied on Diamonds for trade, and if Diamonds had a bad year, Spades would be affected, as well.

The song ended, and Madeline was able to excuse herself with a smile and a little wave, making her way to the edge of the room. The ball would be ending soon, dying down as the nobles' attention shifted from dancing to politics. Tomorrow, many of them would be leaving the castle for their own homes, so the rest of the night would be dedicated to small complaints and news that they wished to bring to the King and Queen. If she could get out of the ballroom a few minutes early, it would give her some time to herself before then; she'd already danced and chatted enough to fulfill her Ace duties, after all.

Luckily, most of the attention was on her sister and brother-in-law, and she was able to escape out the door and into the emptier hall. Leaning back against the wall, Madeline let out a small sigh, closing her eyes and smoothing her long skirt. Though she was good at diplomacy and socializing, it wasn't something she enjoyed. Too many people, as with the room she'd just vacated, and she began to feel overwhelmed; even a few people she didn't know made her nervous. Luckily, she was also good at hiding her feelings, and was thought to be rather a social butterfly. That was more than could be said for her younger brother, Kevin; he hadn't even attended the ball tonight, he was so anxious.

After a few minutes of relaxation in the relative quiet of the hall, she could hear the party winding down. Opening her eyes and making a few adjustments to her hair and attire, she took a deep breath and headed back into the fray. King Amelia and Queen Arthur could be seen toward the front of the room, standing up on the raised dais as their thrones were brought forward. The partygoers were quieting down, though everyone was still babbling excitedly. Madeline made her way toward the dais, skirting the throng of people by sticking close to the edge of the room. Her polite smile was back in place, and she luckily managed to avoid drawing to much attention to herself. She moved to stand at the edge of the dais; she was really only there to observe, after all.

Her sister's Jack, a former Eight named Chun-Yan, came up from wherever she'd been hiding to stand to Amelia's left, and Madeline smiled; seeing her sister and Arthur in the thrones their parents had occupied for so long was a bit…surreal, really, but it was also very fitting. After all, everyone had known from the day she was born that Amelia would be King of Spades. She had grown up knowing her responsibilities, and she was more than ready to lead the kingdom.

A noble stepped forward to address a complaint he'd received from several of his farmers; apparently, they were in need of new tools, which were becoming more and more expensive and harder to find. The King and Queen promised to try and send a little extra money his way ("As long as you spend it as you should," said Queen Arthur with narrowed eyes) and, satisfied, he wished them well and left with his wife.

The evening continued thusly, and Princess Madeline was glad when the line of nobles had shrunk to just a few. Soon, the festivities would be over and she'd be able to head to her room for some peace and quiet.

A man approached the dais, and she was startled to see he wore red. Hearts Red, to be precise. What would a Hearts delegate be doing here? The two kingdoms hadn't been friendly in ages; why, Spades got on better with Stars than they did with Hearts!

"Ah, good evening to you, your Majesties," said the Hearts man. He seemed a bit nervous, and for good reason, she was sure. "I bring a request from King Monika and Queen Sakura of Hearts. They wish to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Spades." He held out a faintly trembling hand and extended a scroll of parchment, tied with a Hearts Red ribbon. The King took it, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

An alliance? Madeline's heart beat a little faster. An alliance would require a marriage between Aces. Oh, but surely her sister wouldn't want an alliance with Hearts? She'd only been King for two days, but she knew the kingdoms' histories as well as anyone. Brutal wars that had lasted centuries, followed by a cold period of mere decades without communication. And now Hearts was reaching out? What reason would they have for such a thing?

King Amelia skimmed over the words on the scroll before handing it to her husband to read. She fixed the Hearts representative with a cool stare. "An alliance?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm. "I see. And what could Hearts honestly have to offer Spades?" She glanced at Madeline, who was now standing ramrod straight, hands clasped in front of her. She was considering it? Kevin was too young to form an alliance, and Madeline was nearly four years older than he; the duty would fall to her.

She lost track of most of the conversation then. It shouldn't have been a surprise to her, really; she'd been groomed since the day she was born for this very thing. That was what Aces were for, after all. To carry out their duty and make political marriages. But although it was something she had to do, the only real thing she had to do, she couldn't help but feel uneasy about it. Marrying a total stranger for any reason would be infinitely worse than standing in a crowd of people for any length of time. Her head felt hot.

"…Line? Madeline. Maddie!" Amelia was calling her, and Madeline looked up with a start, not having realized that she'd dazed a bit.

"I…yes, sorry. I'm listening." Now.

Her sister frowned, a look of concern in her eyes. Arthur spoke up from his throne. "We think it would be in the interest of both of our kingdoms to form an alliance with Hearts." He sent her a pointed glance, and her clothes felt suddenly too tight, her breath caught in her throat. An alliance. A marriage. She'd have to marry an Ace of Hearts.

"But," Amelia cut in, "You have a say in it, too. We're not gonn—going to marry you off if you don't want to."

A knot seemed to untangle itself in her stomach. She didn't have to marry the Ace. She could continue her life here, as it was. She opened her mouth to say no, thank you, she was quite content here; but she paused. An alliance would benefit both their kingdoms, Arthur had said. Hearts and Spades both. …Wasn't her kingdom more important? Surely she could handle a marriage. She only had to put on a polite face and…live with someone she'd never met. It wouldn't be so bad; she could handle it. Couldn't she?

The knot in her stomach was back.

A moment passed, and Arthur seemed about to speak again, his brow furrowed. Madeline spoke first, however, her voice even quieter than it usually was. "No. I…I will do it. If…." She halted, fisting her hands in the skirt of her dress and forcing herself to focus only on Amelia. She calmed a bit and continued, "If it will benefit Spades, then I have no qualms marrying an Ace of Hearts."

Arthur and the Hearts representative smiled at her and nodded, moving on to discuss details of the alliance. Madeline dropped her gaze from her sister's worried eyes.

She was going to be sick.


	2. The Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the groom is introduced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Thanks to my friend Kyalovepasta24 on ff.net for beta reading this for me!

Sighing, Prince Gilbert leaned his cheek into the palm of his hand, staring out the window of the little carriage as the Spades countryside rolled by. Boring. This was so boring! He let out a groan, rolling his head back to stare up at the sky instead. Couldn’t they have found some more interesting way for him to travel?

Across from him, the King scowled, arms crossed over her chest. “What is it now, _Gilbert_?” She spat out his name, teeth clenched, and he grinned.

“I’m bored. Entertain me, _sister_.” He could make his voice sound just as venomous, if not more so. His grin widened when he saw the King stiffen, her lips pinching together to form a tight line.

“Don’t call me that.” Her voice had taken on a cool tone, her expression quickly reverting to a neutral one. She glanced away, out the window, and Gilbert let out a laugh. It was so easy to ruffle her feathers.

Monika sighed, shifting to sit up straighter. She sent another quick look at him, feeling a little twinge in her chest. Her brother…. It had been astonishing, at first, to see him standing in front of her. He looked…just as she remembered. Hair so blond it was nearly white, tousled and messy. Mouth curled up into that cocky smile he always seemed to wear. And his eyes…a pale blue that was just a shade lighter than her own, shining with a spark of mirth. She hadn’t thought she’d ever see him again, and she remembered with agitation how she’d stretched a hand out to him, her eyes stinging with unshed tears. He was her brother, and yet…he wasn’t.

Her brother was dead, she had to remember that. Just because he looked like Gilbert had didn’t mean he _was_ Gilbert. He didn’t even act like him…. This new Gilbert, this fake Gilbert, was crass and cruel. He held no empathy for anyone, she was sure.

“What should I call you, then, if not sister?” The man leaned his cheek into his palm again, drumming his fingers lazily against his temple. “Monika? King of Hearts? Your Highness?” He leaned closer to her, dropping both hands into his lap. “Master? Mistress? Go on, then. What did I call you before I died, hm?”

She shook her head. “Just call me Monika, and leave me be.” After a moment, she stood, eyes turned carefully away from him. “…I’ll be back.”

“Ooh, where are you going? Off to check on your tiny little Queen? I’m sure she’s fine.” He waved a hand dismissively. “…But if you’re leaving, why don’t you send in that Jack of yours? She’s cute. Feisty, too. I like her.” He gave her a toothy grin.

The King was silent for a moment. “…Have you forgotten why you’re here?” Her hand was on the door of the carriage. “You’re our Ace now. You need to marry the Spades’ Ace. There’s no point in flirting with Feliciana; we’ll be at Spades Castle in two days.”

“Just because I’m gettin’ married doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun beforehand.” He laughed again, different this time; it sounded like a cross between a chuckle and a hiss. Her brother had never sounded like that.

She didn’t reply, simply opening the door and hopping out of the still-moving carriage, steadying herself on the dirt road. She shut the door and watched as it continued on its journey. One faded red carriage in a line of a dozen more. In a few days, the alliance between their two kingdoms would be finalized; she just hoped that it would be worth the deal she’d had to make.

xxxxxx

“Are ya sure, Maddie?” Amelia rested one hand on her sister’s knee, sitting beside her on Madeline’s bed. She’d asked her this at least twice a day since the ball had ended, over a week ago. “I mean, I know ya wanna help, but we don’t… _need_ an alliance with Hearts. You don’t hafta—“

“No, Amy. I want to.” She smiled a bit, patting the King’s hand. “If an alliance with Hearts will help Spades, then I’m more than willing to do it. …Besides, it’s a little late to back out now, isn’t it? They’ll be here in a day or two. It would be bad for your reputation to send them home, wouldn’t it?” Maddie reached up to brush her bangs out of her eyes, sitting up straighter.

Amy shook her head. “Well, it would, but…I’d still do it, if you changed your mind. …I know you’re shy and nervous. So if there was anything else I could do….”

“But there isn’t. You want an alliance, and that requires me to marry the Ace of Hearts. The only other thing you could do would be to force Kevin into the same position I’m in.” Which would be much worse, both for him and for whoever this other Ace was. No, Madeline had made her decision a week ago, and she was sticking to it. “Amelia, I’ll be fine.” She placed a hand on her younger sister’s shoulder. “We both knew this day would come, just as we both knew that one day you would be King. I’ll do my duty, and everything will be just fine.” She cupped her sister’s cheek, hoping her smile reached her eyes.

Amelia nodded, reaching out to pull her into a tight hug. “You’re really brave, sis. I’m proud of you.” She squeezed her, and Maddie let out a small, breathy laugh.

“Proud of me? Proud of me, for getting married? Amy, that’s ridiculous. Everyone gets married—most people, anyway. If anyone should be proud, it should be me.” Maddie patted her little sister’s back. “You’re the King, after all. Amelia Eleanor Jones, King of Spades.” She grinned then, a genuine smile. “I really am proud of you, by the way. You’ll be a great King.” It was true; she’d changed quite a bit from the rowdy, rambunctious child she used to be. She’d matured, Madeline supposed. Grown into the role that had always been meant for her.

“Well, yeah. Being King _is_ pretty great.” Amy let out a small laugh, releasing her older sister. “But I really _am_ proud of you. I know it’s hard for you, and I hope you’ll be happy.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, knees brushing against each other’s. Surprisingly, her sister’s words had helped to relax her a bit. She’d been worrying about the marriage all week, though she’d been careful to hide it; she felt better now, though. She felt like she was doing the right thing, and that she’d do well. Whoever the Ace of Hearts was that they’d chosen to send (and she still didn’t know their gender or age, let alone their _name_ ), she hoped they’d get along. Maybe they were nervous, too; perhaps it would make things a bit easier.

Amelia stood. “I need to go find Artie,” she said, a hint of reluctance in her tone. “Chun-Yan is visiting her family in the city today, so we’re stuck with extra work.” She gave Maddie’s cheek a light pinch, chuckling at the exaggerated scowl on her face. “I’ll see you at dinner, alright?”

Maddie nodded. “Alright, then. Take care.” She waved to Amy as she left, then dropped both hands into her lap. Well, now what was she to do? It was still early afternoon, so perhaps a quick ride around the track? If she was lucky, Arthur’s younger brother Peter would be there; she did love to chat with him. He was just a year younger than Kevin was, and in training to be a knight like his older brothers were. When she could, Maddie liked to go to the stables and go for a horseback ride with him and listen to him prattle on about this and that.

Really, that seemed like the best thing to do for the afternoon; Peter was always good for keeping her mind off her worries. Her mind made up, Madeline stood and headed out the door.

xxxxxx

“Finally, we’re here!” Gilbert jumped out of the carriage as it came to a stop in front of the Spades castle, waving away the attendants that came to help him. He eyed the palace appraisingly for a moment before giving a big half-grin. “Nice place.”

Spades Fortress, as the castle was officially called, was a sizeable structure of gray stone. The building itself was round, albeit a bit too oblong to be a circle, and had four stories. Three tall watchtowers stood at intervals around the sides of the castle: the King’s Tower, the Queen’s Tower, and the Jack’s Tower, as they were called. Supposedly, the dull gray stones that made up the walls of the castle would sparkle faintly blue during the light of a full moon. Gilbert wouldn’t mind seeing that sometime. But first….

“Alright, take me to the bride-to-be! Tell her that her prince has arrived!” He laughed, taking up a wide stance. The Spades attendants whispered nervously to each other; how would the Princess deal with such an exuberant spouse?

The King of Hearts stepped out of another carriage with her Queen, annoyance clear in her expression. “Gilbert,” she snapped, “Mind your manners. You are here on business.”

Gilbert laughed again. “Fine, fine. I’ll be _calm_ ,” he sneered. “But if I’m gonna be gettin’ married soon, can ya blame me for bein’ a little _excitable_?” Gilbert smirked at Monika, feeling pleased as her scowl deepened.

A dark-haired woman approached them, her face a neutral mask. The colors and cut of her outfit identified her as the Jack of Spades, and she nodded to them. “Greetings,” she said calmly. “I am Jack Chun-Yan, and I welcome you to the Kingdom of Spades.”

King Monika nodded, her expression softening a touch. “I am King Monika of Hearts. This is my wife, Queen Sakura, and my…brother, prince Gilbert.” There was a slight hesitation in her voice as she spoke the word “ _brother,”_ and she hoped the Jack wouldn’t notice.

If she noticed anything, Chun-Yan gave no indication. She nodded once more, giving the Ace of Hearts a once-over. Chun-Yan had been Jack to Amelia’s father and mother as well, and she was quite attached to their children. She knew very well how Madeline felt around people, no matter how well she hid it, and she wanted what was best for the girl.

Unfortunately, this man seemed utterly wrong. Loud and cocky, from what she’d seen a few moments ago. And now he was staring her down with a little smirk, his head tilted back and one eyebrow cocked. It was enough to make her grimace at him, and she turned away. “Please, follow me. I will show you to your rooms.” Madeline would never be able to handle a spouse like him. She’d become far more introverted and nervous around him, she was sure. Of course, Chun-Yan had no say in this. She was in charge of finances and a few minor things; the King and Queen were in charge of things like political relations and the military. And of course, if Madeline wanted to go through with this, she couldn’t exactly stop her.

The three, plus the Jack of Hearts who came tumbling out of a third carriage, followed Chun-Yan into the castle and to their rooms. “I apologize for not taking you to the King and Queen immediately upon your arrival,” she said, though she didn’t sound very apologetic at all, “But they are away at the moment. Please, feel free to wander about the castle, and they shall summon you when they return.” She gave a small bow and retreated from the room.

King Monika sighed once the four of them were alone. “Alright, we’ve come this far,” she said. “Now, once… _Gilbert_ has married their Ace, we can go home and get back to work.” She massaged her forehead with her fingertips, Sakura giving her a gentle pat on the back.

Jack Feliciana spoke up. “Well, the wedding should be soon, right? Ve, and the King will give us money now that we’re allies! Oh, the people will be so happy!” She grinned, and Gilbert snorted lightly, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t forget what the three of you have to do, since you _did_ make a deal.” He winked. “Say, Feli…once this whole marriage business is over with, how about you an’ I go out sometime?”

Feliciana frowned, staring at him. “…Wouldn’t that be cheating? You’d be married!”

He raised an eyebrow. “What Little Miss Ace of Spades doesn’t know won’t hurt her, right?” He gently touched her cheek, and Monika made a scoffing noise, turning away with Sakura.

Feliciana was silent for a moment. “…You do realize that I can break your arms right now, yes?” She glared at him, and he removed his arm slowly, cocky grin still in place.

“Fine, fine. Just know that the offer still stands, alright?” He gave her another wink before putting his hands behind his head and turning toward the door. “Anyway, I think I’ll go explorin’ for a bit. Maybe I’ll find the little Princess an’ have a nice chat before we get hitched, hm?” He laughed, reaching out to open the door. Hopefully the marriage wouldn’t be too bad; worse things _had_ happened to him before. Still, he didn’t know anything about the girl besides her name and gender, which was something he honestly couldn’t care less about. He hoped he’d at least be able to _see_ her before the wedding. What went on during weddings, anyway? He’d never actually been to one, now that he thought about it. Would there be cake? He hoped there’d be cake.

xxxxxx

The King and Queen of Spades didn’t return until early evening, and they met with the Hearts monarchs as soon as they were able. It was decided that the wedding would be held the next day, with the Hearts returning to their kingdom two days later.

King Amelia left the meeting feeling a bit apprehensive. Spades and Hearts hadn’t had good relations in decades, if not centuries, and here she was, about to form an alliance with them. The Spadian people would love her even more, and with Hearts as an ally, they would have more tools and weapons, enough that the people wouldn’t have to sell an arm and a leg for a shovel and a pickax.

Still…her sister was the one doing the most for this alliance. Technically, she was doing everything, as the alliance would officially begin the moment she and Hearts’ Ace were wed.

She hadn’t even met their Ace yet, neither Amelia nor Madeline. What was he like? Would he treat her sister right? He’d better. King Amelia certainly didn’t want a war, but she’d start one to keep her sister safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel weird about writing Gil like this. Usually I write him as more of a dork, but then again this is the first chapter he appears in. There'll be room for character development.
> 
> I really hope this chapter wasn't too disappointed! I actually wanted to write a couple of other scenes, but I suppose that'll have to wait until Chapter 3.
> 
> Don't expect the next update to be as fast as this one was, though! Please leave a comment, let me know what you think of this story so far. Thanks! :D


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: There is some reference to sexual activity near the end of the chapter, though it's only a few lines and nothing actually /happens/. I hope I didn't ruin anything for you by warning you about it.

“Are you ready, Maddie?” Amy moved her hands up to straighten the collar of her sister’s pale blue wedding gown. The ceremony would begin in just a few minutes, and though they’d both been through this not even two weeks before (albeit with opposite roles), Amelia couldn’t help but feel nervous for her sister.

Madeline nodded, her lips trembling slightly as she took a breath. This was her purpose, after all. The clock had chosen her sister to be King, and thus it had chosen her to be an Ace, to marry for her kingdom. She still hadn’t met the man she’d be marrying, but at least now she knew his name: Gilbert Beilschmidt. His last name was a mouthful; hopefully he wouldn’t mind if she kept her own. Though that was really the least of her worries.

“I’m ready,” she said after a moment. Amelia nodded slowly, lifting a hand to her cheek.

“Okay. I love you, Maddie.” Wrapping her arms around Maddie’s shoulders, she hugged her, gentle enough not to ruin the gown and makeup, but firm enough that Maddie was able to draw a little more comfort from the touch. Amelia pulled back, a little smile on her lips, and gave her a pat. “Go on, then. Let’s go getcha married.”

In absence of her father, Queen Arthur had gallantly volunteered to walk Princess Madeline down the aisle. He offered her his elbow with a smile. “Shall we then, love?”

She took his arm, her stomach feeling as though it was full of birds, or butterflies; something that made her insides flutter.  She could hear the music start from inside the chapel, violins and cellos playing a cheerful tune; the Spadian Wedding Song.

Amelia, walking in front of her, stepped inside the chapel, walking down the aisle to take her place as Madeline’s attendant. Arthur reached over and pulled Maddie’s veil down to cover her face; wonderful. Now she could barely see anything, save for shapes, through the thin white cloth. He then handed her a bouquet of blue roses, which she carried cradled in her free arm as they started down the aisle, moving at a snail’s pace. The room was lit by candles and lamps, the sun already sinking behind the hills in the distance.

They came to a stop at the edge of the dais, Arthur helping her to step up onto the raised platform before moving to stand behind Amelia.

Maddie turned to face the man she’d be marrying, his figure obscured by her veil. His hair was either white or a very light blond, and his eyes were a light color, likely blue. She could see the line of his mouth, curled into what might have been a crooked smile, or a smirk. Either way, seeing him standing in front of her like this, and knowing they were about to be married, did nothing to help the swarm of butterflies in her internal organs.

Chun-Yan took her place behind the podium that had been placed there and began to speak. She said less than she had at her sister’s wedding; of course, that had been a wedding between the King and Queen, whereas this was simply the marriage of two Aces. The small crowd, consisting of family and friends, as well as a few knights and a noble or two, quieted, listening.

The man in front of her was staring at her now, and she blushed, though she knew he couldn’t see her through the veil. His mouth widened a bit, his smile seeming to grow.

“Prince Gilbert Beilschmidt of Hearts,” Chun-Yan said, turning her head to look at him. “Please recite your vows.”

The man held his head higher, and Maddie tightened her grip on the bouquet in her hands. “I, Gilbert Beilschmidt, take you, Madeline Williams,” his voice carried an accent foreign to Spades, and he spoke with confidence, “To be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us.”

He spoke of knowing each other, and of love; but they had never spoken before, would likely never fall in love. Arranged marriages rarely held anything more than tolerance, after all.

Chun-Yan nodded once. “The God hears your promises and trusts you to honor them.” The Jack turned to Madeline then, and she felt her mouth go dry. “And now, Princess Madeline Jones of Spades. Please recite your vows.”

Maddie swallowed, looking down at Gilbert’s feet. She would just have to put on the polite mask she always wore, and pretend she was simply speaking to a knight, rather than saying her wedding vows. Glad no one could tell where she looked, she spoke the same vows herself. Her voice had always been quiet, and she struggled to make herself heard; her voice didn’t waver, however, for which she was glad.

When she’d finished, Chun-Yan spoke again. “The God hears your promises and trusts you to honor them.” Here, a teenaged boy, Peter Kirkland, stepped up, carrying a case covered in purple velvet. Opening the case, he revealed two golden rings, one set with a single faceted ruby, the other a glimmering sapphire. Gilbert reached for the red, and Madeline for the blue, their fingers brushing slightly as they pulled the rings out.

She flushed red again, pulling her hand back perhaps a bit too quickly, and Gilbert made a sound that could have been a snort of amusement. She was being ridiculous, making such a fuss over something as simple as fingers grazing; in a moment, they’d be holding hands.

Gilbert reached his hand out first, palm up, and she managed to place her hand in his without any show of hesitation. His hand was cool, far more than her own skin must have been, and he carefully slid the ruby ring onto her fourth finger with deft fingers. She did the same to him, glad her fingers didn’t give away the trembling she felt on her inside, and the two of them intertwined their fingers.

“These rings are a symbol of the promises made here. Do not remove them flippantly.” Chu-Yan nodded to Peter, who retreated to his brother’s side. “The God sees your promises and trusts you to honor them. By your oaths, you have declared yourselves husband and wife; you may now kiss your spouse.”

Releasing her hand, Gilbert reached over and took hold of her veil, pulling it up and leaving it to drape over the back of her head. She could see details now; he had a strong jaw and pale skin, his lips thin. His nose was long and seemed to have been broken once, healing slightly crooked. His mouth was indeed turned up in a smirk, and she felt her cheeks heat further, hoping the blush wouldn’t be too bright. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, his hands resting against her hips.

His mouth was cold, too, his lips hard and unmoving. The kiss lasted barely a second before he’d pulled back again, his eyes seeming to sparkle with a kind of mischievous light. She blinked at him, curiosity wedging itself in amongst all the nervousness and fear; he winked in return, turning to face the crowd, who had begun to clap and cheer. A hand touched her shoulder, and she glanced back to see her sister, smiling proudly at her.

That was worth it, she supposed. Making her sister and her kingdom happy was all that really mattered. She couldn’t help sneaking another glance at her new husband, though, and then another at the ring on her finger. She could do this. She was an Ace of Spades.

xxxxxx

When the ceremony had ended, the two had joined hands again and were escorted to a separate wing of the castle. The wing consisted of several rooms: a bathing room, several private servants’ rooms, and a large bedroom for the two of them. This was where they would be spending the first two weeks of their marriage, before they would be given a home to themselves.

The butterflies had left, only to be replaced by a solid knot of worry in the pit of her stomach as the entourage left them alone. Her sister had been the last to leave, giving Maddie a rather worried look as she’d said goodbye.

Gilbert looked down at her, and she glanced up at him from under her eyelashes. His expression was one of amusement, or arrogance; perhaps both. “So, _Madeline_ ,” he said, stretching and elongating her name in the way a child might, “Let’s go check out our new bedroom, huh?” He tugged her by the hand through the biggest door, excusing the two servants who stood inside. He released her hand and plopped onto the gigantic, dark blue bed, laying back and stretching his arms out over his head. “Aw, man!” he said loudly, “This thing’s so soft; what’s it stuffed with, down?” He sat up, looking over at her with a crooked smile. “Come try this thing out! Come sit down!”

She blinked at him in confusion. She had expected the first words he spoke to her to be something about the wedding, or what he expected of her; she certainly hadn’t expected him to seem so…playful. In a way, he reminded her of her sister, what with his manner of speech and silly actions. She wished the similarities would calm her instead of making the knot of worry tighten as they did.

Stepping forward, she cautiously sat on the edge of the bed, putting roughly two feet between the two of them. Was she supposed to say something? This wasn’t like a ball, or some other sort of social event. This was her wedding day—or rather, her wedding night, as the sun had set nearly an hour ago. The butterflies were back, the knot growing. Would it be impolite to excuse herself to the bathroom right now? Did politeness matter in a situation like this?

She hadn’t realized how long she’d been sitting in silence until Gilbert sat up, scooting a little closer to her. “You don’t say much, do ya? What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” His voice had a teasing, almost mocking tone, and her eyes met his with trepidation.

She glanced away after a moment, one hand pressing subtly against her stomach in an effort to settle her nerves. “I….” She was silent again. A quiet, understanding husband; that’s really all she’d asked for, wasn’t it? And instead, Gilbert was making fun of her on their wedding night. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? Should she be polite, put on her mask? Should she stay silent?

“You? You what? …You’re kinda boring, you know.” Gilbert sighed, and she felt him brush at a piece of her hair.

She stiffened, sucking in a quiet breath. Why was he touching her? Surely he didn’t want to be…intimate with her already? Whether he thought her boring or not, she was too nervous to want anything of the sort just yet.

She felt him lean closer, and felt the cool skin of his hand touch her shoulder. “You’re pretty, though. Not as bad as I thought you’d be.” He laughed quietly, and this time it held none of the mocking tone it had before. Still, she sat stiffly on the edge of the bed. “You should talk more,” he said, leaning closer so that Maddie could feel his hot breath on her neck. She shivered, and he chuckled, reaching up to cup her cheek.

“Please,” she said quietly, hands white-knuckled fists in her lap. He paused at the sound of her voice. “Please, can we…not.” She didn’t want physical intimacy, didn’t want to consummate the marriage just yet. She didn’t know this man, and despite the fact that he was her husband, she could barely even make eye contact with him, let alone physical contact.

Gilbert fell silent, his hand unmoving on her shoulder. For a moment, she thought he’d make some cutting remark, grab onto her tighter; instead, he gave another chuckle, pulling away from her. “‘Can we not?’ You finally speak up and _that’s_ what you say? Boring, boring, boring. How’d I get stuck with such a stick-in-the-mud for a wife?” Despite his words, he spoke in a soft, gently teasing tone. She felt her muscles relax slightly. “Let’s go to sleep, hm? Maybe tomorrow you’ll be a little more interesting.” His weight lifted off the bed, and she shot him a grateful look as he stood over her.

“…Thank you,” she murmured, the knot in her stomach coming nearly undone. He gave her a lopsided grin.

“Don’t mention it,” he said, moving to the other side of the bed. He blew out the candles on his side.

Maddie stood in the half-darkness, moving to open the trunk on her side. Her nightclothes were there, and, putting out her own candles, she quickly changed and undid the intricate braid her hair had been done up in for the wedding. Relief made her limbs feel limp, and she smiled a bit, knowing he couldn’t see. Perhaps she’d received her understanding husband, after all.

xxxxxx

In the darkness, Gilbert lay on his side in the bed, facing his new wife. She really wasn’t bad to look at, honestly; long, dark blonde hair, pale eyes that were a shade closer to purple than blue, soft curves that would tantalize a lesser being. He laughed silently, his eyes taking in every detail despite the lack of light. The first part of the deal was complete; he’d married the princess. Now, how long did he have to keep this up before he could go off and find something more entertaining to do? Two weeks, right? Maybe three, just in case. If Gilbert Beilschmidt died after a few weeks of marriage, the alliance between Hearts and Spades would still be intact. And then he could collect his fee and go off on his own.

He smiled, rolling to face the ceiling. Just a few weeks, then. He could tolerate three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually my first time writing any sort of wedding scene. I hope it was up to standard!
> 
> I'm a little worried about how I'm writing everyone, Maddie and Gil especially. Are they becoming their traits? Or are they people with these traits? Well, maybe writing this will help me strengthen my character-writing skills. Maybe. XD
> 
> I hope what I'm writing isn't too confusing or hard to follow. It's one thing understanding what I myself have written, and another to understand what someone else has written.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! If you could leave a review, I'd really appreciate it! :D


	4. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...I've been updating this on ff.net, but neglecting its AO3 twin, I see. Sorry about the huge delay! I'll be uploading the existing chapters today.

As King Monika lay in her borrowed bed, her arms wrapped around her wife, she stared into the light of the single candle left lit in the room. They’d done it, somehow; formed an alliance with Spades. Soon their people would have more supplies and more work to do, and then they would have more gold in their coffers. They wouldn’t have to worry about a war with Clubs, and they were on decent terms with Spades for the first time in decades. She should have felt peaceful, or proud. She should have felt something besides this nagging sensation of guilt!

  
But the trick weighed heavily on her mind. She was a King, a good King, and she hadn’t thought she’d ever do something as deceitful as this. But what else could she have done? With her brother dead, it had been this or the probable downfall of her kingdom and her people. It wasn’t her fault that centuries ago, someone had thought it would be a good idea that only a royal marriage could form an alliance. There had once been a time when alliances had been formed by nothing more than written agreements; surely that would be a better way to do things!

  
There was also the fact that she had yet to fulfill her own end of the deal. It wasn’t necessarily the worst thing she could have offered, and she was glad he’d accepted it, instead of demanding more. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, but it was for the best. All of her advisers had agreed to it, though reluctantly. What more could she do?

  
With a small sigh, Monika tightened her grip on Sakura, pressing her face into the crook of her neck to take comfort in her presence. Sakura thought that what she was doing was right; so, she thought, she should think so, too.

  
So why didn’t she?

* * *

 

Madeline awoke in semi-darkness, a slight glow of light seeping from behind the still-drawn curtains. For a moment, she couldn’t remember any of yesterday’s events; the morning seemed a normal one, and the bed she lay on was just like the one she had in her own bedroom. She felt pleasantly alone, warm and secure under her blanket.

  
The illusion was shattered when she felt the bed shift and heard a small sigh to her left. She stiffened briefly before forcing herself to relax. She was married now, she remembered.  
Drawing the blankets back, she slid carefully out of bed so as not to awaken her bedmate, stepping into a pair of soft slippers as she did so.

  
Gilbert was still sleeping soundly, if the quiet, easy breaths heard from his side of the bed were any indication, so opening the curtains was out of the question. Instead, she quickly dressed in an older everyday dress, brushing her hair and not bothering to tie it back before slipping quietly out the door.

  
A single guard was stationed outside of their apartments, and he nodded to her once as she went past. The doorway she was seeking was only a few steps past him, and then she was outside, blinking in the bright morning sun.

  
How she loved the sunlight! One would be hard-pressed to feel too badly in its warmth. Picking up her skirts, she dashed over to a little bench, hidden away from the view of any casual gaze in a small clearing nestled amongst trees and flowers. She sat down, closing her eyes and tilting her head back, toward the sun.

  
Married.

  
The idea itself didn’t frighten her. If only she could have married someone she knew. Someone she liked, at least a little. But she didn’t know Gilbert. Not well enough, yet. And she was so unbearably shy! It would take her longer than their allotted two weeks to grow comfortable with him.

  
Especially if she took every chance she could to get away from him.

  
With a small sigh, she straightened and stood, opening her eyes only to come face-to-face with the cause of her worry.

  
Startled, Madeline gave a small gasp and moved to step backwards, catching herself on the bench and stumbling.

  
Gilbert reached out and caught her wrist before she could fall. He pulled her upright, fingers lingering on her skin for a moment before he released her. Her stomach knotted, her skin tingling.  
He smirked.

  
“Out early this morning, hm? Interesting. Couldn’t sleep in our bed any longer? I thought it was comfortable. You didn’t take up much room. Slept on the edge. It was almost like havin’ the whole bed to myself! Heh.”

  
What was she supposed to say? Smoothing her skirts gave her an excuse to glance down, a chance to think. After a moment of silence, she straightened, forcing herself to look him in the eye. “I apologize for leaving without telling you. It was very comfortable, and I’m sorry if I gave you the impression it was otherwise. I’m glad you slept well.” Her voice was quiet and careful.

  
Gilbert laughed. “It was a great night, yeah. Ya know, you’re really quiet. Why is that? Can’t you speak up? Hard to believe you’ve been at court your whole life when ya can’t even do that.”

  
Her face flushed red, and she looked down at her shoes. He was making fun of her, again. She’d allowed herself to hope that he would be understanding, but....

  
Swallowing, she forced down her blush and met his eyes again, giving her own a harder edge than they usually had. “I’m sorry if my manner disturbs you, but it is simply how I speak. There is no need to bring it up as often as you do.”

  
Gilbert studied her for a moment, lips refusing to drop into anything other than his perpetual smirk. ”...You should stick up for yourself more. You’re prettier that way. Less boring.” He winked at her, then turned and began to walk away, his long strides making quick work of the distance to the tree line.

  
Feeling the corners of her own mouth tug downwards into a frown, Madeline sat back down on the bench. Gilbert was too confusing. One moment he was nothing but rude, and the next, he was paying her compliments? Or, could they even be considered compliments, considering that they implied he still thought she was boring? She shook her head. As long as she was out from under his gaze--and he’d disappeared into the trees some time ago--she was free to be herself, and worry about something other than her new husband.

 

* * *

  
The days went by faster than Madeline had thought they would. During the first week of their marriage, the two avoided each other as much as possible. Or, rather, Madeline avoided Gilbert, and Gilbert didn’t actively seek her out. Each morning, she awoke before he did, dressed, and went outside for a little while before one of the servants came to fetch her for breakfast. The two always dined together, Gilbert filling in the silence with comments and opinions on nearly everything she did, and Madeline doing her best to remain polite and calm.

  
After breakfast, the two separated again. Madeline went to the brightly-lit, crowded corner that served as a library in this wing of the palace, or back outside; she didn’t know where Gilbert went during this time. Lunch was brought to her, and she ate in silence before returning to what she had been doing before.

  
The two came together again for dinner, which proceeded much the same as breakfast had, and then they retired to their chambers. They would dress for sleep and climb into bed, tell each other good night, and then sleep. Gilbert hadn’t touched her in their shared bed since the first night, and Madeline was glad. With how things were progressing, she was sure she would never want his touch.

  
The second week of their marriage began much the same, and, after lunch on their eighth day together, Gilbert watched his wife read from the top of one of the library’s tall bookshelves. She really was terribly boring. All she ever did was read or look at plants! At least he wouldn’t have to deal with her much longer. Just two more weeks. Maybe a little less, if he was lucky. Obviously all she wanted was to be left alone. She would probably be grateful when he “died.” It wasn’t as though he was really trying to get along with her, after all!

  
He chuckled silently, watching her only a moment longer before disappearing from the shelf.

  
He reappeared a split second later in the bedchamber of the King of Hearts, who was preparing for her departure with her wife. Startled, King Monika quickly turned to look at him.  
”...Oh, Gilbert.” Her lips drew tight. ”...I haven’t seen you since the wedding.”

  
“Well, they have that stupid rule where the newlyweds aren’t allowed to see their friends and family, y’know. So I’ve been spending time gettin’; to know my lovely new bride.” He rolled his eyes and let out a short laugh. “Are you leaving already? Awesome. Then, maybe I’ll leave early, too. I don’t know if I can stand two more weeks of that Princess. She’s too straight-laced, like you. Boring, boring, boring.” He moved over and flopped onto the King’s bed, receiving a glare.

  
“The deal was that you would marry her! You can’t just leave with us, the alliance would be broken!”

  
“Calm down, sister. I’m not leavin’ with you! I’ll politely wait until the honeymoon is over, and then I’ll fall tragically ill and die in my marriage bed. Or maybe I’ll be stabbed. That could be fun! I’ll make it look like a murder. Who knows what these royals will do? Execute some innocent servants, no doubt. Conspiracy against the crown and all that.” He laughed his strange, hissing laugh, rolling back and forth over the mattress. He really would miss these beds, though.

  
King Monika watched him warily. ”...Die?” She folded her arms across her chest, expression stern. “You can’t die; you’re immortal. I’m sure they’ll be able to tell you’ve faked your own death. Especially when you leave no body behind for burial.” She hadn’t really expected him to stay married to the Spades’ Ace for a lifetime, but only two weeks? Would a marriage of only two weeks even hold an alliance?

  
Gilbert sighed, laying on his back and tilting his head back to look at her. “Magic, obviously. I can grant wishes and perform any impossible task! You really think I can’t fake my own death? Oh, ye of little faith.” Laughing, he disappeared from the bed, reappearing behind her and causing her to spin around to face him again. “So, you’re leaving tonight? Or in the morning? Ah, if only I could kiss my darling sister goodbye!”

  
“Don’t call me sister. ...We’re leaving in the morning, at sunup.” Monika turned away from him, grinding her teeth in frustration. ”We had planned on leaving the first night, but there were a few finalities to go over. Decades without communication, you see.”

  
“I don’t care about that. But, hey, you know what you could do? Have your cute little Jack stay here a while longer! Honestly, I need somethin’ to do, and I bet I could win sweet, spunky little Feliciana over if you actually give me a chance!”

  
King Monika sighed loudly. “Absolutely not. Feliciana is my Jack, not your plaything.” As if she didn’t feel bad enough as it was, handing that Princess over to him as a plaything. Who knew what the Joker had done with her already? She’d heard so many stories about Jokers, and very few of them were pleasant.

  
Gilbert shrugged. “Whatever you say, sister. ...I’ll see you again in the morning, then. Don’t worry! None of these Spadesies will know I’m gone.” He winked at her, and vanished.

  
Only one more week, then. He was already halfway through!

  
Reappearing in the hall outside his bedroom, he thought of ways to pass the time. Maybe he’d go tease Princess Stick-in-the-Mud a little more, then. Just so she wouldn’t miss him at all.

  
”...Gilbert?”

  
He jumped a bit, turning to find Madeline staring at him, a book cradled in her arms. Her eyes were wide, her mouth half-open. Had she seen him materialize?

  
”...Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Miraculous Ladybug lately and I have an entire PruCan AU planned out around it. Honestly, I make PruCan AUs for every bit of media I consume, but ML is one of the easiest things I've ever PruCanified. ;)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading so far! Feedback is appreciated, and let me know if you have any questions! You can also find me on Tumblr as prucanada, and that's probably a little easier if you want a reply. :)


	5. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta-read by the awesome sanweebo on Tumblr! You should definitely check out their blog when you have the chance.

Queen Arthur set his pen down and rubbed his forehead with a sigh. He was worried about Madeline; his sister-in-law was a sensitive soul, easily frightened when it came to human interactions. He'd known her since they were children, when he would come to Spades Fortress to visit his father, who had once been the captain of the Spadian Guard. He remembered that he had liked her more than he had liked Amelia, for a long time. He had liked her quiet nature, the way she thought about what she would say before she said it.

  
And now she was married.

  
He wanted to know if she was alright. He wanted to know if she liked the Ace of Hearts, if she tolerated him, if she feared him. But he wouldn't even know that for another week. Madeline could be suffering untold horrors, trapped with no company but his. They didn't even know each other.

  
"Artie, are y'alright?" Amelia came up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Y'seem kinda tense. Worried. Is this about the paperwork, or...?"

  
He shook his head, leaning back to look up at his wife. "No. I'm worried about your sister."

  
The King's lips tightened. "...So am I. But, that's probably pretty obvious, huh?" She moved around his chair, planting herself in his lap and resting her cheek against his chest. "We did the right thing though, didn't we, Artie? Maddie'll be alright. The kingdom's gonna be better'n ever. Everyone'll be happy...right?"

  
He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin atop her head. They sat in silence for a few moments, considering this.

  
"...Of course, my love," he said, bending his neck to kiss her forehead. "Your sister will be fine. She'll take to marriage well, I'm certain. We're both just worrying for no reason."

  
He hoped.

* * *

  
Madeline stared at her husband, trying to comprehend his sudden appearance. She'd been on her way to their shared bedroom, hoping to spend an hour or so reading alone on the bed when it had happened. One moment, the hall had been empty. and the next, there was a man standing in front of her. It didn't make any sense; he hadn't walked there, or even fall from the ceiling-and the God knew how he'd have managed to get up there, anyway-he'd simply...manifested. "How did you-?"

  
Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at her, smirking. "How did I what?" For once, he didn't meet her eye, choosing instead to look at something off to the side.

  
"You weren't there a moment ago."

  
He snorted. "It's called 'walking,' Princess. Anyone can do it."

  
She shook her head. "You just-appeared there. How did you do it?" Was he a mage? She had never met a mage before, but she knew that they were capable of plenty of strange things. Manifestation (teleportation? Whatever this was) wasn't something she'd heard about in stories, though.

  
The smirk fell from his face, and he turned his back on her. "You're obviously confused, then! Because I walked here. I was at the end of the hall, and I walked over here, and then you came up behind me. There's nothing else to it." His voice was gruff, his tone flat.

  
"But-"

  
"No!" He turned to her again, eyes meeting hers with a glare. "You just imagined me appearing here. I walked; you saw me walk here. You're mistaken, you're confused. Now, go to bed and get some rest. Sleep off your confusion."

  
Madeline opened her mouth to protest again, but...there was something in his gaze that made her want to obey him. Her mouth snapped closed, and she walked to the bedroom door, opened it, and went straight to bed. Moments later, she was sound asleep.

  
Gilbert watched her lay down before turning away again. That was one crisis averted. He'd have to be more careful about his casual use of powers from now on. If Madeline found out-or even suspected-that he'd done something to fake his eventual death, the entire deal would be off.

* * *

  
It was the middle of the night when Madeline awoke. She frowned at the darkness above her as her mind worked, struggling to remember why, exactly, she'd gone to bed in her dress and shoes, hair bound into an uncomfortable braid pressing into the back of her head. Wincing, she sat up.

  
She was alone in the bed, and alone in the room, as far as she could tell. Where was Gilbert? Peering out the window, she figured that it was likely between 1 and 2 in the morning; far too late for anyone to have not gone to bed yet, and far too early for anyone to be up.

  
Still, she was up now, and wide awake. She may as well do something, and it had been a long time since her last night time garden visit. Carefully, she got out of bed and unbraided her hair, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders, as she often did at night. She tugged at the skirt of her dress, hoping the wrinkles would come out eventually-for now, there was nothing she could do about them.

  
Madeline opened the door and went down the hall, stepping outside. A guardsman followed her quietly from a distance, and she tried not to flush at the thought of someone outside of her immediate family seeing her in such a state.

  
Outside, the night was dark, lit only by the faint light-stones placed at intervals along the wall of the palace. She walked down a path, eyes wide open as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
A flash of something pale caught her eye, and she grinned, kneeling in the damp grass (well, she decided, her dress was likely already too wrinkled to worry about; an extra grass stain or two wouldn't matter) and peering closely at the flower blooming beside the path.

  
It was a Spadian Moon-Lily, a pale blue flower that opened only at night. She hadn't seen one in so long...years, in fact. She used to sneak out every night during their blooming season to see them, she remembered. But, then her mother had fallen ill and died, and she and Amy had had to start taking over her duties and entertaining nobles. Madeline hadn't had time to sneak out after dark, exhausted as she was by social functions. And even if she could, it wasn't becoming of a Princess to sneak away at night. She would have been thought less of.

  
When had she become so concerned with the way people thought of her?

  
The Moon-Lily waved slightly as a nighttime breeze moved its petals, and Madeline shivered in the chill.

  
Suddenly, something heavy and warm draped itself over her shoulders, and she looked up, startled. Gilbert looked down at her, the light-stones reflecting in his blue eyes and making them seem bluer still. She stared at him a moment, realizing that he'd given her his coat, and her cheeks warmed with a blush that she quickly fought down. She stood.

  
"It's too cold out here, Princess Straight-Laces. Shouldn't you be in bed?" His voice seemed soft, the teasing quality it held gentler.

  
"I couldn't sleep any longer." Madeline blinked, remembering then why she'd gone to bed fully dressed. "You did something to me." She clutched the coat tight around herself as a chill went up her spine. "You sent me to bed. How?"

 

His eyes hardened, changing from soft, sky blue to the glinting blue of steel. "You didn't look well. I was concerned for your health and took you to bed to rest. You don't remember?"

  
She shook her head. Something strange was going on. If Gilbert was a mage, one who could teleport and impose his will on others, he was dangerous. Suddenly, she realized how foolish her earlier actions had been; if he was hiding his magic, even from her, his wife, then it wasn't without reason. If she pretended to forget what she'd seen, and felt, then maybe he wouldn't try anything on her again. "Of course, I remember. My head was feeling a bit foggy earlier. Thank you for your help."

  
Gilbert's eyes lost their hard edge, and his usual smirk formed on his lips. "Well, I couldn't just let you walk around in that kinda state an' bang into something, could I?" He laughed, the sound even stranger in the quiet night air, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed, hm?"

  
She took his arm, putting on a smile. Something strange was definitely going on. Her husband was hiding a big secret, and she wanted to know why. As much as she disliked being married to a man like this, she had thought it her duty; but, if his secret was some sort of plot, to infiltrate Spades, weaken it from the inside-something that was usually what Amy worried about, not her-then, her duty was to discover it, and stop it.

  
She squashed down the sad, awful feeling that rose up in her gut. So much for a happy marriage. Likely, the marriage wouldn't even last a few weeks.

* * *

  
After he'd put his wife back to bed and laid down beside her, Gilbert watched her, considering. She shouldn't have been able to remember either of his uses of magic from that afternoon, and yet, she'd remembered at least the second, if only for a moment. Was he losing his touch? He wasn't that old, for a Joker. Only a few hundred years. His powers should be in tip-top shape.

  
So why was it that she, the annoying, boring princess he was stuck with for at least another week, could tell? Why?

  
Whatever. It didn't matter, anyway.

 

* * *

  
The remainder of their honeymoon passed by in much the same way as the first half had. Certainly, Madeline smiled more, and Gilbert made fun of her less, but the smiles were fake and the lack of teasing a clear sign of indifference. The palace servants whispered to each other behind their hands that it was such a shame the Princess was stuck in a loveless marriage. She was such a sweet girl, really, and it would have been nice if they'd been as in love as Matthew and Marianne had always been.

  
Gilbert heard the whispers, and chuckled silently to himself. If they knew what would happen tomorrow, they'd be singing a different tune. Neither of them would be stuck in a loveless marriage. Tomorrow was the end of the two-week honeymoon, and Madeline would be allowed to see her family again. Tomorrow was the day when he could fully finish his end of the bargain and claim his prize.

  
Tomorrow, Gilbert Beilschmidt would die for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was pretty filler-y. Ugh, and that dialogue. That was hard, and I'm not overly proud of it.  
> The next chapter will definitely not be a filler, though. ;) Some pretty interesting things happen in Chapter 6, so be prepared!


	6. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this was beta-read by the awesome sanweebo on Tumblr! :)
> 
> WARNINGS for this chapter include: Blood, Gore, and Character Death (or something like that).

Kevin was the first to meet his sister when she came down the hall the next morning. He’d been waiting near one of the doors he knew she’d have to pass through, his brown hair combed back from his face and his expression set in a scowl. When Madeline came through the door, his mouth loosened into a smile, and he stepped forward to give her a quick hug.

  
“Maddie,” he said, sounding relieved. “I missed you.” He released her, taking a step back and trying not to look at her, cheeks darkening.

  
Madeline laughed gently, reaching out to pull him to her again. “Kevin! I missed you, too.” She kissed his forehead, smiling as his blush deepened. “Come to breakfast with me?”

  
He nodded, and they continued down the hallway together. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Kevin asked, “So, your husband...do you like him?”

  
Madeline paused, glancing at her younger brother. ”...I....” She wasn’t sure how to respond. On one hand, she knew, of course, that she disliked Gilbert, was maybe even a little afraid of him; on the other hand, could she say that to Kevin? Kevin, barely 17, who was nervous and shyer than even she was, who would likely have to go through the same thing one day, who should be allowed to have a few more years without the extra anxiety of the truth.

  
She couldn’t tell him.

  
“He’s wonderful,” she said, giving him the happiest smile she could muster up. He seemed to believe her.

  
“That’s great, Mads! I was afraid you’d hate him. D’you like being married, then?”

  
She nodded. “Yes, of course. I have missed my family, though. And how’s Peter?”

  
Kevin made a face. “Peter’s a brat. As usual.”

  
Maddie laughed, more freely and easily than she had before the wedding. It was so good to be out of that wing, away from Gilbert and the close proximities that made her feel cramped in with him, even when they were apart.

  
The two entered the banquet hall, where the royal family of Spades took their meals. Amelia sprang from her seat and ran to wrap her arms around Madeline, squeezing her tightly. “Maddie! It’s soooo good to see you! I missed ya! How’s married life treatin’ ya, sis?” Amy’s arms constricted around her, folding her into a secure embrace.

  
“Amy, let her breathe! The poor girl’s turning blue!” Arthur exclaimed from his seat at the table, sipping tea from a blue-and-white cup. He nodded at Madeline as Amy released her. “Good morning, Madeline.”

  
“Good morning Amy, Arthur.” Madeline smiled at the two of them, glancing at Kevin again as he slunk to his seat at the table. He seemed to have become nervous again, which was strange; he was usually fine eating with his sisters and Arthur, plus Peter. “Married life is just fine, thank you. Wonderful, even.”

  
“Wonderful, huh?” laughed Gilbert, and Madeline noticed for the first time that he was also seated at the table. She reddened immediately, afraid he would call her out on lying; but instead he grinned and rolled his shoulders. “Yeah, married life is great. Never thought it’d be so awesome.”

  
“Well.” Arthur blinked, then smiled, taking another sip of his tea. “I’m glad the two of you are getting along, then.”

  
“Yeah!” Amy took hold of her hand and tugged her over to the table, gently pushing her into the seat across from Gilbert. “I was so worried that it wouldn’t work out. I mean, not for the kingdom--for you. ‘Cause you’re my sister and I want you to be happy, but, well, the kingdom does come first, and--“

 

“Love, I’m sure that’s enough.” Arthur scowled at Amy over his teacup, and Amy laughed, returning to her seat.

  
Madeline smiled lightly, keeping her eyes trained on her family while her husband ate across from her, watching.

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, the King and Queen went out riding with Madeline and Gilbert.

  
The weather was nice, and warmer than it had been of late. Branches waved in the slight breeze, and the sun shone overhead in the bright blue sky. Clouds scudded across the horizon, but for now, the sky was clear.

  
Amelia and Arthur rode ahead of Madeline and Gilbert, leading the way through the wide, green field and toward the forest. They chatted and laughed together, their voices carrying back to Madeline and Gilbert, who rode in silence.

  
Gilbert stared ahead, into the trees marking the edge of the forest.The trees there grew close together, creating a dark, shadowy space, blocking out much of the light. It was perfect.

  
They entered the woods, Amelia laughing as Arthur narrowly avoided a low-hanging branch. There was an air of pleasantness to the outing that Madeline fervently wished she could be a part of. Breakfast this morning had been bearable; she’d been happy to see her family. Gilbert’s presence had put a damper on things, but, she reminded herself, she wanted to keep an eye on him. If he was planning something bad for Spades, she planned on stopping it.

  
“Hey! The trail here goes on a ways, doesn’t it? A pretty straight path through the trees, yeah?” Gilbert grinned beside her, his teeth flashing in a spot of sunlight filtering in through the leaves.  
Stiffly, she nodded. “Yes. It stays straight for a little bit; why do you ask?”

  
Gilbert’s smile widened. “What do you say to a race, then?” He raised his voice, calling to Amelia and Arthur, who had pulled ahead. “First to round the bend up ahead is the winner, huh? Sound good?”

  
Arthur looked over his shoulder at him. “I don’t think it’s a very good idea. You don’t know the terrain, and--” Amelia interrupted him by immediately urging her horse into a canter, letting out a whoop, and Arthur swore loudly before chasing after her.

  
Gilbert laughed, his hands tightening on the reins as he leaned forward. “Come on, then, Princess,” he said, and then Madeline found herself far behind the three of them, Gilbert quickly catching up to the King and Queen.

  
Madeline sighed, following behind them at a slower pace. Why a race? Though, she didn’t mind; as the other three pulled ahead, rapidly disappearing into the distance, she was left to enjoy the peace of the forest at her leisure.

  
She had always liked the forest. When she had been a child, before she’d had to get so involved in the affairs of the kingdom, she’d come here often. She and Amy would climb trees, scurrying up the trunks and onto the branches like big, well-dressed squirrels. They would pluck leaves and flowers, weaving them into crowns and playing make-believe, pretending they were the rulers of the kingdom. There was a meadow farther ahead, she remembered, where dozens of tiny red flowers bloomed in the autumn. Perhaps she could see them again soon. She’d always loved the color red, despite the color’s ties to the Hearts Kingdom.

  
Madeline glanced down at her hand, loosely holding the reins in front of her; the red jewel glimmered in her wedding ring, and she frowned at it. Now she was the one with ties to Hearts. Red and blue.... She wondered, briefly, if Gilbert liked the color blue. His eyes were blue; a clear, striking blue that seemed to shift with his every emotion.

  
A shout came from up ahead. “Gilbert!”

  
That was her sister’s voice. Had something happened? Maddie nudged her norse forward, urging him to move faster. Was something wrong?

  
“Gilbert!” Her sister screamed, her voice shooting through the forest to Madeline like an arrow. Her heart beat faster, her breath came quicker. Had something happened to Gilbert?

  
Arthur’s voice came next, sounding closer than she’d thought. “I’ll get help!” He came around the bend in the path, riding hard. His horse raced past Madeline, and he shot her a look of- fear? Worry? She couldn’t tell.

  
“Amy! Amy, what’s happened?” Madeline raced her horse around the bend; where was her sister? Where was Gilbert?

  
“Maddie! Hurry, come quick, Gilbert, I-I don’t know!” Amy’s voice was close now, coming from the left of the path. There was a horse--Amy’s horse--standing just ahead of her, shifting nervously.  
Tugging on the reins, she brought her horse to a halt, jumping off of him and stumbling on the uneven, rocky trail. Regaining her balance, she ran into the trees. A cloud passed overhead, blocking the sun and putting the foret into near-darkness.

  
She could barely see her sister in the shadows, kneeling on the forest floor, over-something. Another horse stood nearby, sweating and holding one leg up off the ground.

  
Madeline moved closer, managing to step over the tree root that threatened to send her sprawling. The thing on the ground was crumpled, twisted-it took her a moment to recognize what it was. When she did, she gave a strangled cry, dropping to the ground herself.

  
It was Gilbert.

  
He was sprawled out, as though he’d fallen. Both his legs were bent at strange angles, one arm collapsed under him, as though he’d tried to catch himself. The sun peeked through overhead, just enough to allow her to see the glimmer of bright red blood pouring from a gash in his head. More blood pooled below him, soaking through his shirt and his breeches. There was so much blood. Bright, red blood.

  
Madeline choked, her hand going to her mouth. She wanted to scream, but she didn’t have enough air.

  
There was a hand on her shoulder. Amy’s hand. She looked at her sister, her eyes wide with shock, and Amy squeezed her.

  
“Maddie. He’s...he’s not breathing. He’s not moving-he hasn’t moved since he fell. I don’t think-I don’t think he can be helped.”

  
She choked again. “Fell? You mean he’s-but, how?”

  
Amy shook her head, giving her another squeeze. “There was a root, a tree root, in the road. His horse...I think his horse tripped over it and threw him. He’s dead, Maddie. I’m so, so sorry.”

  
No. That wasn’t right. He couldn’t be dead. It didn’t make sense. None of this made sense. She lurched forward, away from her sister’s hold, and stumbled up to touch Gilbert’s cheek.

  
He was cold, and Madeline suddenly found the breath to scream.

 

* * *

It was a few minutes later that Arthur arrived with help. Several palace guards rode up, along with the palace healer, an old, very skilled man who had saved many lives. But what good was a healer when the patient was a corpse?

  
Amy sat on the side of the road, her sister’s head in her lap. Amy stroked her sister’s hair, trying to offer some comfort, but Madeline couldn’t bring herself to do more than lay there, her eyes shut tight, hands clenched into fists. She didn’t know how long she’d been laying there when Arthur laid a hand on Amy’s shoulder.

  
“Love,” he said in a low voice, “I don’t think it will do any good for the two of you to continue sitting here. What Madeline needs now is something to eat, and some time to rest, I’m sure.”

  
Amy nodded. “You’re right,” she said with a sigh. Carefully, she tugged her sister into a sitting position beside her, then stood, helping Madeline to her feet. “Come on, Maddie,” she said quietly as she guided her to a horse. “Let’s get back home.”

  
Madeline felt trapped, numb. She sat atop the horse, gripping the reins, but she felt barely aware of that. In her mind, she kept replaying the same things: How Gil had made fun of her, made her feel uncomfortable. How he’d put some sort of magic on her and sent her off to bed. How he hadn’t pressed anything, that first night. How he’d helped her to bed, that cold night when she was alone. She thought of how little she’d really known about him, and him her; how she hadn’t liked him, and had feared him. She thought of him, laying twisted and broken on the ground.

  
She was sorry he was dead. No, she wasn’t. She was glad of it, glad to be given such an easy way out of a loveless marriage. Then, she felt guilty; just because they hadn’t loved each other was no reason for him to die. He’d been strange, and he had been hiding something, but that didn’t mean he was bad. It didn’t mean he deserved to die. Still, she was glad he was gone. No, she was sorry he was!

  
Her thoughts were an endless cycle of gladness and guilt, her mind filled with the image of her husband’s lifeless body. She vaguely recalled coming to the palace and dismounting with Amy’s help. She knew her sister had helped her inside and taken her to her bedroom. She knew her cheeks were wet with tears, and she knew her body felt stiff and odd. But her mind whirled, and her stomach began to churn as the guilt and confusion swam through her body.

  
She was glad he was gone. And that was the root of her upset.

 

* * *

 

 The King sat with her head buried beneath her hands, her cheek pressed against the cool wood of the table. “It’s just--it just ain’t fair, Artie!” she cried, pressing her face harder against the wood. “Maddie’s the sweetest girl--she didn’t deserve that! He’s dead, and now Maddie has to go through this, all ‘cause I made ‘er get married! Now--now what’s she s’posed to do, Artie?”

  
Queen Arthur shook his head and poured a cup of tea for his wife. “Don’t go blaming yourself, Amy,” he scolded gently. “It’s a tragedy that should never have happened, but it is not your fault. Not as King, and not as her sister.” He shifted her arms away from her head and made her sit up straight, pressing the cup into her hands.

  
“But it is! Maddie never even woulda got married if it weren’t for me.” Still, she sipped the hot drink. “How’s Maddie s’posed to deal with losing ‘er husband? Jus’ ‘cause they only knew each other for a few weeks--she said she liked ‘im! They coulda--they coulda been like Uncle Matt an’ Aunt Annie! They coulda been happy, an’-an’--alive, Artie!”

  
Arthur held a handkerchief to her face, and she noisily blew her nose into it. Wordlessly, he tucked the soiled cloth into his pocket. “Nonsense. Awful things happen all the time, Amy. Accidents like these are no one’s fault.”

  
“But-!”

  
“Hush, Amy.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead. “Let her grieve. Don’t blame yourself, or anyone. You need rest, almost as much as she does. Here. Let’s get you to bed.” Arthur took the now-empty teacup from her hands and set it on the table, then took her hand to lead her to their bed.

  
Amelia sighed. “I love you, Artie,” she mumbled.

  
“And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen when Madeline next awoke. She squinted in the darkness, her eyes feeling dry and itchy as they do when someone has been crying, and her head and stomach ached fiercely. She sat up groggily. Why had she been crying? Oh, yes. Her husband was dead.

  
Gritting her teeth, she pressed a hand against her forehead. She felt she should cry more, but no tears came. Had she cried herself out, then? Or was it that she simply didn’t care enough to cry now? Certainly, she didn’t feel particularly sad at the moment. Merely nauseous.

  
Madeline stood and made her way to her bedroom door, opening it with hands that trembled. She would go outside. Perhaps the cold night air would make her feel better.

  
She winced as she stepped outside and realized that she should have brought a jacket, or a blanket to wrap around her shoulders. Still, she walked on, farther into the night.

  
Following the path in the light of the glowing stones, she thought of the last time she’d come out here at night, when Gilbert had taken her inside, and she’d realized he was hiding a big secret. She’d never know what that secret was now, and perhaps that was a good thing. Now that he was dead, he’d never be able to bring harm to her kingdom.

  
She heard footsteps on the gravel and turned, searching in the dim light.

  
A guard? An intruder?

  
There was a dark figure, several yards away. It ducked behind a tree. Quietly, she followed after it. If it was a guard, then there were no problems. If it was an intruder, then.... Well, it would be best to call a guard, but perhaps she wasn’t thinking as clearly as she would have liked to be.

  
The figure crept onwards, nearly silent. She wondered if they knew they were being followed. The cold was beginning to seep through the thin fabric of her nightgown, but still she followed them, right into the stable.

  
Ah, the stable. Madeline felt herself relax a bit. The figure had probably been a stablehand, then. Perhaps enjoying the garden’s Moon-Lilies. She turned to go back, before a larger shape caught her eye.

  
She could just barely make it out in the darkness, but when she realized what it was, she gasped.

  
It was one of the palace’s carriages, used only for long-distance travel, and only for members of the Spadian Royalty. Certainly, she hadn’t requested use of such a carriage, and neither had Kevin.

Arthur and Amy surely would have mentioned having important business elsewhere, and there was no one else who could be using it. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she stepped into the stable.

  
“Amy?” she called tentatively. “Arthur?”

  
Someone swore in the darkness--why is the stable so dark if they’re preparing for a long trip?--and Madeline stifled a second gasp as she saw a face in the dim light. A pale face, with light hair and piercing blue eyes.

  
“Gilbert.” But it couldn’t be Gilbert, “You-you’re dead.”

  
The man groaned. “I was supposed to be!” he said, sounding exasperated. “And I was gonna get outta here tonight, too!”

  
Madeline took a step back, allowing the shadows to obscure his face to her. Her mind was whirling. “What-but, how-I saw you!”

  
“Yeah, and I see you, too.” Suddenly, Gilbert was right in front of her, one hand wrapped around her wrist, the other covering her eyes. “But now you don’t see me. Right? You never saw me. The last time you saw me, I was cold and dead on the forest floor. Now, go back to bed, and sleep until morning.” His voice was calm, but it held something sharp.

  
Madeline struggled to break free. “No! No, I won’t go to bed! What’s going on? Tell me, now!” Confusion, fear, and anger bubbled away inside her. “Who are you, really? What are you??”

  
Gilbert swore again, louder this time, and wrenched her arm behind her back. “Why won’t it work?” he growled through gritted teeth. “Why won’t it work on you?” Not waiting for an answer, he lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder as if it was the easiest thing in the world, picked up a bag from the ground, and dashed out of the stable, into the carriage.

  
Madeline yelped and thrashed. “Let me go! Let go of me, put me down!”

  
He obeyed, setting her roughly in one of the carriage seats and binding her arms behind her back with a length of rope he’d pulled from the bag. Her fury reached a boiling point, and she lashed out, kicking at him and screaming incoherently. Gilbert agilely dodged her feet and finished the knot, then tied a rough cloth over her mouth.

  
“Stop it!” He said, and his eyes flashed red. Madeline froze, staring at him, and he tied her feet together too. “Now, Princess, since you just had to go and follow me around, it looks like we’re goin’ on a little journey together. Maybe you’ll be civil in the mornin’, huh?” His eyes were blue again, and he smiled that same smile he’d been using for the past few weeks.

  
Madeline couldn’t answer. She tried to spit her reply through the gag, but all she managed was a mangled cry. Gilbert laughed, and a moment later, the carriage began to move.

  
“Hope you won’t be missed too much, ‘cause you’re gonna be gone a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! :) Chapter 7 is in progress and will be posted both here and on ff.net when it's ready.
> 
> So! I was going to end the chapter with Gil being assumed dead, but I decided that would be kinda mean, especially considering how long it takes me to update sometimes. So, yes, Gil is alive. More will be revealed on the how and why later, and I have a lot more interesting plot twists and things planned out!
> 
> Reviews, comments, and critique are all awesome and super important to me! :) You can contact me via Tumblr as prucanada if you'd like!

**Author's Note:**

> First Cardverse fanfic! I can't promise how often it will update, but I have most of it outlined and plenty of notes. If you have any questions, feel free to send me a private message, and I'll see if I can help you.
> 
> The characters appearing in this chapter are Monika (Nyo!Germany), Sakura (Nyo!Japan), Feliciana (Nyo!North Italy), Amelia (Nyo!America), Arthur (England/Britain), Madeline (Nyo!Canada), and Chun-Yan (Nyo!China). I hope you like Nyotalia, because this fic is full of it.
> 
> I know that most Cardverse fics talk about only the main four card suits, but I felt it necessary to add one or two more. There are five- and six-suited decks of cards that include suits such as Wheels, Doves, and Stars; I might talk about Stars a bit more in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you could leave a review for me, I'd really appreciate it! :D


End file.
